The Moment
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: The moment Darth Vader decided to kill the Emperor for his son saved the future of the New Jedi Order and restored the Republic. What if Vader didn't step forward? The moment when Anakin acted without thinking caused the downfall of the Jedi Order and the Republic. What if something stopped him from acting without thinking?
1. Prologue

**The Moment**

**Summary: The moment Darth Vader decided to kill the Emperor for his son saved the future of the New Jedi Order and restored the Republic. What if Vader didn't step forward? The Rebellion failed. Obi-Wan gave Luke the chance to make it all right. The moment when Anakin acted without thinking caused the downfall of the Jedi Order and the Republic. What if he got the time to talk it over with someone?**

* * *

Injured and heartbroken, Luke crawled through the debris with one arm, the other was held close to his chest. He coughed as heavy smoke filled his lungs and watered his eyes. He couldn't see anything through the black smoke of the fire around him. Screams. So many screams. He placed his prosthetic hand down on the scorched ground of the burning planet of Endor and pushed forward. His leg was twisted, but he couldn't see how bad it was. He couldn't stand on it. That much he knew. He hacked out another horrible cough. His throat felt so sore from the cough. He couldn't see straight, everything was spinning, making him dizzy. His arm hurt. He couldn't tell if it was broken or just bruised. There was a sharp ache in his stomach that pulsed painfully every time he moved.

Tired and worn, he decided he couldn't move any further. There was a big metal piece of the broken and burning ship in front of him and he was much too exhausted to find a way around it. His arm bent almost unwillingly, making him crash to the ground. He groaned as his breath was knocked out of him. He managed to push himself to his back. He stared at the black smoke covering the sky of Endor. He struggled to understand what he did wrong. How did everything turned from bad to worst in the matter of seconds?

He remembered facing the Emperor, trying his best to remain a Jedi like Ben and Yoda had taught him. The Emperor was electrocuting him with lightening coming out of his hands. He remembered the pain, his own screams, pleading to his father for help, the tall intimidating figure of his father just standing there, watching. Luke had felt such heartache when his father dared not help him. He had felt his father's indecision turn into resignation. He had felt something snap inside him at that moment, hopelessness, the realization his father truly was gone from him. With that realization, he knew he had to escape with no one's help but his own. He pulled the same stunt he used in Bespin. He had managed to crawl backwards to some shaft, he was not sure what it was, but it was deep. He knew that because he tried to kill himself from going over the edge. He didn't want the Emperor to have the pleasure of killing him. But he didn't die. There was some sort of pipe he had grabbed a hold on before he reached the bottom. Weak, he somehow managed to find the hanger and, after stealing a blaster and fighting some stormtroopers, he stole a ship. Of course, that was a lot harder then it sounded and, luckily, he had the Force to guide him.

He coughed and his eyes continued to burn from the smoke in the air. Screams from his dying and entrapped comrades was what was left of the Rebellion. After escaping the Emperor and his fath… Vader, he had tried to make it to the ongoing battle. He was almost there when he saw more of the Emperor's fighters flying in. There were so many. The Rebellion was vastly outnumbered and they were losing ships quickly. The battle had moved closer to the planet, flying just within its atmosphere. Many ships crashed onto the planet during the assault. It wasn't long before Luke had joined those crashed vessels. A few TIE fighters had snuck up behind him and he couldn't shake them. He crashed onto the planet. He was lucky to be alive, if that was what he wanted to call it. He most likely was going to die soon anyway. The Rebellion had failed. He had failed.

"B…" He coughed as he tried to call out for reassurance. He didn't want to die alone. "Be…Ben!" He called out hoarsely. He coughed again, his body shaking from the force of it. He stared up without seeing and his body drained. "Ben…" He kept calling out, coughing was becoming a constant. Every time he tried to speak, he gave out those loud, husky cough. Smoke kept getting into his mouth. "B…Ben…"

"I'm here, Luke," came the familiar and comforting sound of his old mentor from somewhere next to him. Ben Kenobi sounded poignant when he spoke. "I am sorry, Luke. I seemed to have failed you. It was not supposed to be this way."

Luke turned his head towards the direction he heard Ben's voice, but couldn't see anything definite over his watery eyes and heavy smoke. He thought he saw a hazy blue, but was not sure if it was the Force ghost of Ben or something else. He kept his eye on it all the same. Just imagining it was Ben comforted him. "Tired." He muttered to his mentor. "Dy…ing."

He thought he felt something buzzing over his forehead. It was comforting and he closed his eyes. "I know, Luke, but I'm afraid you can't join me and Yoda in the Force just yet."

Luke groaned with displeasure. That was all he felt like doing right then. He was tired, in pain, his heart was broken.

"This was not supposed to happen, Luke. If your father had stepped forward to help you, as you had hope, things would have been corrected. You would have been able to restart the Jedi Order and the Republic would have been restored as well. This would not have been necessary."

"W…what…n…nec…necessary?" Luke tried to ask with his eyes still closed. He no longer had the strength to keep them opened.

"You can still save your father."

It sounded ridiculous to him. Before it was Ben saying his father couldn't be saved and he believed otherwise and now… "Can't be saved." He breathed out before going into a coughing fit.

"He can be, Luke. You mustn't lose hope. There is a way to fix all of this. The years of darkness under the rule of the Emperor, all the deaths, the fall of the Republic and the Jedi. You could make sure those never happened. All you have to do is stop your father from making a horrible decision. It's up to you."

Luke felt his attention wonder off. He could barely understand what Ben was talking about. Who from making what? What about the Emperor? Did he say something about a bad decision? He was so tired. He no longer cared what Ben was talking about. He just wanted to join him. Mother. Would he finally meet his mother? Beautiful and kind, but sad. Leia had said. Would she be happy to see him?

What happened to Leia? Was his sister safe? Leia…

He heard something distant. It was getting louder and more insistent. "Luke! Luke! Pay atten…..little long…Luke…you have…stop…Anak…killing…Windu…are you listen…Luke…sto…" Everything went dark.

* * *

**My first non-center Obi-Wan Star Wars FanFic. **

**Not sure if I want to do another after this...Please tell me how I did!**


	2. The Ghost

**The Ghost**

Anakin's heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at Master Windu standing over Palpatine with his lightsaber out and ready. The heavy wind from the broken window ruffled their robes, but no one seemed to notice or care. He stood there, conflicted as he watched Windu pointed his lightsaber at Palpatine.

"I'm going to put an end to this, once and for all!" Windu announced as he took a step forward on the window ledge. Palpatine huddled back against the corner, looking frail and pitiful. His eyes wide with fear as he stared up at the Jedi.

"You can't!" Anakin said, desperately. "He must stand trail." Padme. He kept thinking of his wife. Palpatine couldn't die. He was the key to saving his wife from death.

Unfortunately, Master Windu didn't seem to realize how desperate Anakin was or he didn't care. "He has control of the senate and all the courts. He is too dangerous to be left alive!" The Jedi Master argued back.

Anakin's flickered to the Supreme Chancellor. He knew Windu was right, but Anakin couldn't let Palpatine die without finding out all that he knew about saving Padme. He struggled to think what else he could do to stop Windu. He needed to pull all the strings that he could, for his wife.

"But, I'm too weak. Don't kill me." Palpatine pleaded as he raised his arms up to protect his face, like that would have saved him. He was ignored.

"That's not the Jedi way. He must live." Master Windu ignored him and took another step toward the cowering Chancellor. Anakin tried again to stop him. "I need him!" He yelled as he too took a step forward towards the pair.

Master Windu raised his lightsaber to making the killing strike. Anakin acted without thinking, pulling out his lightsaber quickly and lighting it. "NO!" He yelled, but then a whoosh of a wave washed over him and he stopped, confused. Everything got quiet and still. Frozen in place. He blinked and lowered his lightsaber. Even the wind from the broken window seemed to have frozen. "Master Windu?" He questioned the still figure with his purple blade raised in the air. He stepped forward, but the Jedi Councilmen didn't even blink. Anakin looked towards Palpatine. "Chancellor?" He knelt before him and reached out to shake his body. "Chancellor!" Not a sound, nor movement, from the frozen figure.

"No! NO!" Anakin yelled in frustration. "Wake up! Talk!" He growled when he didn't get a response. "No!" He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Kiff!" He cursed as he turned from them and looked around Paplatine's public office.

A glance out the window showed frozen speeders in the air, still little ants on the ground stories below. "What?" He muttered to himself, realizing whatever was going on had affected the whole planet and not just those in the Chancellor's office. Why wasn't he affected? "What is going on?" He asked himself as he leaned forward out the window. There wasn't even a breeze in the air. Not a single sound.

"Where am I?"

A sudden voice behind him startled him. He quickly turned, his finger touching the button to activate his lightsaber. He gasped out in surprised and stumbled back, almost falling out of the window when he saw the blue glowing figure standing by the Chancellor's desk. Anakin, to his shock, was able to see right through the figure. It was a young man around his age with light hair, maybe a few years younger. Anakin couldn't tell if the young man's eyes were actually blue or if it was just reflecting off the blue glow around him. The man walked forward until he was standing by the communication projector in the middle of the room, staring at the frozen scene before him.

"A Jedi." He said in awe as he took another step forward. As he did so he seemed to notice the blue glow around him and paused. He looked down at his hands and then his chest. "I'm dead?" He glanced up and his eyes met Anakin's.

Anakin hopped off the ledge, his eyes never leaving the blue man. He blinked. "I'm…I'm sure you…aren't." He said, struggling to find something to say in response. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The man shook his head, his face resigned. "I am dead. This is what Ben looks like and…" He sighed. "…and I…I think I remember." He said completely ignoring Anakin's question, if he'd even heard it. He stared around the office. "Where am I?"

"The Senate building." Anakin answered, eyeing the newcomer. "Did you cause this?" He asked harshly as he pointed to the frozen pair behind them. "Can you undo it?"

Once again, his questions were ignored. The young man tilted his head in confusion. "What Senate building?" He asked. "There is no Senate building."

Anakin let out a frustrated growl. "Would you stop avoiding my questions?" He snapped out angrily. "You're in the Senate building on Coruscant, the center of the Republic. Now, answer my question for once. Who are you? What are you doing here? Did you do that?" He pointed to the pair again, his eyes narrowed with barely suppressed anger. "And can you undo it?"

The man's eyes snapped to him, wide in shock or surprise. "The Republic?" He shook his head. "There is no Republic. There hasn't been since…since I was born. And no one calls the Imperial Center Coruscant anymore." He eyed Anakin. "Unless they're a part of the Rebellion."

Anakin gave the man a heated glare. "You are giving me more questions than answers." He spread his arms out. "I don't know what you are talking about." He stressed. "What Rebellion? Against who? Do you mean the Separatists? Since when has there been no Republic? Yeah, granted, it's been lowering its standards and becoming quite corrupt, but it's still there."

The young man shook his head. "Separatists? As in the Clone Wars? That ended when the Republic ended." He glanced around the office, his eyes once again settling on Master Windu. "I thought I was the last Jedi. Who is he?" His eyes then settled on Anakin's lightsaber. "You're a Jedi too?"

Beyond frustrated, Anakin just shook his head and hooked his lightsaber onto his utility belt. "I don't think I'll answer any more of your questions until you start answering mine." He turned his back to the blue glowing man and returned his attention to Master Windu and the Chancellor. He sighed, unsure what to do now. As he suspected, they hadn't moved a single centimeter. He walked over to them and poked Windu's arm. He was still warm, but still frozen into place. There's got to be a reason for this. What would he do when they unfreeze? Would they even realize they'd been frozen? Or would things carry on like nothing happened? If that was the case, what would he do?

Anakin glanced down at his lightsaber with a guilty feeling. Better question, what was he about to do? If they hadn't frozen, was he really…did he really…he couldn't even finish the question. He closed his eyes when he realized he _was_ about to attack Windu. A feeling of guilt overcame him. He was about to attack a Jedi Councilman. But…he opened his eyes and glanced at Palpatine…he needed the information the Sith Lord had. He still needed that information. He couldn't let Windu kill him before having that information, but there had got to be a better way without attacking Master Windu.

"Luke."

Anakin blinked as the young man's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to face him. The man had moved to stand next to him without Anakin even realizing, which farther his frustration. "What?" He asked, trying to refocus his thoughts.

"Luke. That's my name. Luke Skywalker."

Anakin leaned back in surprise before clinching his teeth together. "Is this some sort of joke?" He all but hissed out. "There is only one Skywalker around here and that isn't you! And he is much too young to have a son your age."

The man claiming to be Luke Skywalker blinked. "I am Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi of the old Republic." He responded calmly.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair. "Anakin Skywalker is much too young to have a son your age. You're around the same age for Force sake!"

Luke's eyes widened. "You know of my father? How can this be? He was…was lost during the Jedi Purge nearly twenty years ago. He would be around…I don't know, late thirties, early forties, I think."

It took a moment for Anakin to find something to say. "What Jedi Purge? I've never heard of any Jedi Purge. Twenty years ago, the Jedi were uncorrupted and bright in the Force. They were peacekeepers first and warriors seconds twenty years ago. And how was Anakin Skywalker lost in it? Twenty years ago, Anakin Skywalker was a young boy on Tatooine, living with his mother. He wasn't a Jedi yet. The Jedi didn't even know he existed."

Luke stared at him in thought. "Do you know the Empire or the Emperor?" He asked.

He gave the younger man a look as if he was crazy. "There is no empire. Have you been listening to me? We're in a Republic. Democracy!"

Luke nodded as if he wasn't surprised and he stared at Windu and his lightsaber. He chuckled humorlessly. "I'm in the past."

* * *

**Did I keep them in character? Please, let me know. I'll most likely ask this question again! Definitely stepping outside my comfort zone.**


	3. The Choice

**The Choice**

Anakin just shook his head and turned away. He was tired of this. Of this young transparent man and answering his questions but not having his questions answered. Time travel was way passed his tolerance level. "From the future. Great." He muttered to himself as he walked over to one of the Chancellors many chairs. He slouched down into one and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "This is insane." Anakin breathed out in one quiet breath. He didn't even glance up when Luke sat down next to him.

"It makes the most sense! Around the time I was born, the Jedi were killed. They were wiped out within twenty-four hours and the Republic fell. The Empire rose and the democracy that you know and love ceased to exist." He sighed sadly and turned away. "And on a personal level, my father abandoned us, my mother died, and my twin sister and I were separated for our safety." He said almost bitterly.

Anakin was staring at him. He tried to be indifferent to what Luke was saying, telling himself that this was not his future son. He was being ridiculous in even feeling shocked at what the ghost was saying. But, as usually, his irrational mind was boggled that this boy could possible suggest he would abandon his family. "I…he would never abandon his family! Anakin Skywalker loves his family. He would never leave them. Everything he does is for his family." He argued. He suddenly paused and looked away. "How…how did your mother die?" He asked, hesitantly, trying to tell himself that Luke was lying and that it didn't matter.

Luke glanced over at him and shrugged. "I don't even know who she was. I know nothing about her, just that she died and my sister and I were separated." He leaned forward. "You know my father. Ben told me he was a great man and a talented pilot. He was like a brother to him, but what I know of him…" He shook his head and turned away. "…I know someone different. I only know what he became."

Anakin struggled to think of anyone named Ben without success. "Who is Ben?" He asked. "And…" He hesitated. "…tell me about the…the Anakin you know." He didn't know why he was listening to this. There was no way Luke was telling the truth. Anakin didn't believe in time travel, never heard of such a thing. Why was he digging for useless information? And yet…the Force was telling him Luke's words rang true, but how could that be? How could he not believe him and believe him at the same time? Was it because of the Force that he believed him, but his logic side was telling him it wasn't possible? Truthfully, part of him didn't want this to be true. That would mean he would abandon his family. What could possibly make him do something like that?

"Sorry." Luke said. "I knew him as Ben, but you would have known him as Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin blinked. "Obi-Wan?" He muttered. "You said the Jedi were wiped out."

"They were, but Ben and Yoda were the only two Jedi that I know of that escaped it. Ben watched over me and Yoda went into exile." Luke explained.

"And Anakin Skywalker. You said he abandoned you not that he died." He eyed Luke. "Or do you blame him for dying?"

Luke stared at him indecisively for a few minutes. "My father was lost." He turned away and Anakin knew there was something more to the story. "He didn't…_die_ as you would think. He chose his path and abandoned his family for power. Power I'm sure none of us wanted but him. I know I don't, my sister wouldn't want it, and I would like to think my mother wouldn't either."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The horror of it. He glanced away and stared at the floor. There was a lump in his throat, but he forced himself to speak around it. "Are…are you saying he turned to the dark side and your mother still died?" Padme, dead…that was just something he couldn't live with.

It was Luke's turn to just stare at him. "Yes. Umm, what…what do you mean my mother _still_ died? You know my mother? Is she dying? From what?"

Anakin turned away and thought quickly. Did he want the boy to know he was Anakin Skywalker? His eyes flickered to the blue glowing figure and decided. No. He didn't want the boy to know. "Your mother would be Padme Amidala. At least that was what she was known as publically. Her birth name was Padme Neberrie of Naboo and your father loves her, deeply." He sighed. "Maybe too deeply." He reluctantly admitted. "She is his everything, his angel."

Luke connected the dots on his own. "He turned to the dark side because my mother was dying?" He shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. Why would he do that? Doesn't he know that the dark side is destructive? That would be more likely to kill her then anything, spiritually or physically."

Anakin suddenly felt rather foolish. He glanced over to the Chancellor and stared. The Force was pushing him to explain. He fought it for only a moment before following what the Force was telling him to do. "Over there." He said nodding to the man on the ground before Master Windu. "That is Chancellor Palpatine, otherwise known as the Sith Lord Sidious. Your father trusted him, confided in him before he knew, before anyone knew, he was the Sith Lord. When your father began to have visions of his wife dying at childbirth, he couldn't stand it. He promised not to let that happen. He loves your mother so much. He can't let her go, not that way. Palpatine somehow knew this. He told him that through the dark side he can prevent people from dying." He turned his head to Luke. "He believes him."

Luke let out a sound that sounded like a disbelief chuckle. "I once asked Yoda if the dark side was stronger. You know what he said to me?" He continued without waiting for a response. "He said no. It was quicker, easier, and more seductive, but not stronger." Luke shook his head. "You have to let my father know that the dark side destroys, it doesn't protect. I've seen firsthand of the destructive force of the dark side. It is a path I would never suggest to anyone."

Anakin sat up quickly and shook his head in disagreement. "I…he can't just let his wife die! He has to do something. Family means everything to him. His wife is the center of his world. He can't just let her die!"

"My father did join the dark side and lost her anyways and he lost me and Leia, my sister! Obviously, the dark side isn't the answer. She still died. Maybe he should just be there for her, for his children. That's all we want. That's all we need. Just be there." Luke argued back calmly, but his eyes shinned brightly with vigor.

That wasn't what Anakin wanted to hear. He wanted to hear how to save his wife, not let her go. He quickly stood up, frustrated again. "I can't believe I'm listening to this! I don't even believe you are who you say you are! Time travel isn't possible." He yelled as his paced away from Luke. "I can't believe I'm taking advice from someone younger than me! This is insane." He spun around quickly to face Luke, still sitting on the chair watching him. "I can't believe you."

Luke eyes widened as he stood up. "You're Anakin Skywalker." He stated in realization. Luke studied him, carefully looking up and down at him. "You're my father." Awe lingered in his voice.

Anakin immediately shook his head. "No, I'm not. I don't believe in time travel. My child is growing inside my wife right now, not telling me I have failed them."

"You believe in the Force and with the Force anything is possible. Please, Father, don't go down the same path. It does you no good. If you don't change your path, then twenty years from now you would be watching _him_…" He said pointing to Palpatine. "…try to kill me. You just stand by, waiting like a duty-bound slave by his side."

"Don't!" Anakin snapped, pointing a warning finger at Luke. "Don't call me a slave."

"Then don't turn to the dark side. You will lose your family and become a slave if you do. Please, Father." Luke begged. "If you do it to try and save my mother, know that it won't work. She dies. You lose your children. You will end up torturing and maiming us. You say family matters a lot to you. Then please don't abandon us for your selfish need to control fate."

That made Anakin pause. He stared at Luke as he reluctantly heard the Force whisper the horrific truth of his words. He turned from him and stared at the frozen Palpatine. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to decide what he should do.

"You say your wife is everything to you, that you would go to the dark side to try and save her. Do your children have any part of your heart? Do we mean nothing to you?" Luke whispered calmly from somewhere behind him. "If she does die in childbirth, you now know your children will live. Can't you be there for us? Must you sacrifice everything, even happiness? I'm telling you now, Father, turning to the dark side doesn't save her life. I promise you this. Please. I want a father. I want you."

Anakin felt the tears in his eyes and his shoulders slumped with defeat. He knew what he must do. His son. His daughter. He couldn't. They were his family and he…Anakin slowly turned to Luke, his son. Padme would want him to be there for their children. He slowly nodded to him. He felt so ashamed for what he did to his son, for his decision not to try and save his wife…he turned away from him. How could he watch his wife die? Even knowing their children would live.

"Thank you, Father. You won't regret this, I promise."

Anakin shook his head. "Don't thank me, Luke. You're asking me to give up on my wife. It's not…" He stopped short, unable to finish.

"I'm not asking that, Father. I'm asking you to be there for your family. To be a father. To not give up on your soul. You'll be going to the dark side for no reason. Mother would not live if you do, that is definite. Ah…" Luke suddenly gasped in pain and Anakin quickly turned to see him kneeling on the ground, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

He rushed to Luke and knelt down. "What is wrong?" He asked. He made a move to reach out but stopped. Luke was a ghost. He couldn't touch him. He sighed, frustrated he couldn't do anything but watch.

Luke looked up and smiled at him. "You've made your decision. I am no longer needed." He looked at Windu and Palpatine. "Once I leave, everything will become active again."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know what I must do."

Luke glanced at him, his eyes piercing his. "Make sure he never harms our family and anyone else's again. It's too dangerous keeping him alive. He controls too much. He will find a way to destroy the Jedi and rule the galaxy. He will try and destroy our family."

Anakin sighed and nodded. "I will."

Luke smiled, his blue eyes shining with emotion. "Ben told me I could save you, but I had lost hope of ever saving you, Father. I am glad I was wrong to lose faith. I feel, once I disappear, time would start again." He nodded his head towards the Jedi Master and the Sith Lord. "You…you should get into position." He hissed in pain again. "I'll be fine." He tried to smile reassuringly. "You'll see…see me again, soon."

Anakin hesitated for a brief second before nodding. He wanted to say something encouraging. He wanted to tell Luke he loved him and cared, but, but he couldn't. It would be a lie. He didn't know him. He barely even believed him. It would be cruel to lie to him. He could only do the next best thing which was doing what he said. He stood and, with one last glance at Luke, stepped back into position. At least, where he thought he had stood before all this happened.

He knew the moment Luke disappeared from the sudden gust of wind from the broken window. He blinked and Windu was suddenly swinging his lightsaber towards Palpatine.

"Anakin!" Palpatine yelled out.

Since Anakin didn't make a move, Palpatine had to strike before Master Windu could kill him. He raised his hands and sent lightning at him. Windu had to stop his attack to block the lightning. Anakin whipped out his lightsaber. The strength of the lightning forced Windu to step back and the lightning stopped.

Palpatine once again looked like a weak, disfigured old man. He leaned against the corner of the window ledge like he was out of strength. He reached out to Anakin. "I can save her. Only I know how."

Anakin activated his lightsaber, his face stony and determined. "Someone once told me the dark side destroys. It doesn't protect. I'm sorry, Chancellor."

"Don't be foolish, Anakin." Palpatine sneered.

"Don't listen to him." Windu warned as he stepped next to Anakin.

Anakin shook his head. "Don't worry, Master Windu. I won't." He gave Palpatine a hard stare. "Let's finish this."

* * *

**One Last Chapter..sorry, should have forewarned it was going to be a short fic. **

**I feel like I didn't keep Anakin Skywalker in character...Let me know if I did or not, please!**


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Anakin smiled as he walked into the house. He could hear the pounding of footsteps from upstairs. "Daddy! Daddy!" Two little voices shouted from above them.

Next to him, Obi-Wan chuckled. "You always seem to come home to a welcome party." He said as he closed the door behind them.

Anakin grinned cheekily at him "At least I have one." He laughed as he turned to the stairs. Standing at the top of the steps were two young children. A girl with her mother's dark brown hair and eyes was giving him a huge toothy smile. Her hair was up in a style that reminded him of her mother. Next to the girl was a boy with his father's blond hair and blue eyes. He was small and giving him the same toothy smile of his twin sister.

"Daddy and Uncle Ben!" They shouted in excitement as they rushed down the stairs. "Uncle Ben! Daddy!"

Anakin knelt at the bottom and opened his arms up to them. He felt Obi-Wan standing over him. "Why must you insist they call me Ben? Where did that even come from?"

The little girl reached Anakin first, throwing her arms tightly around his neck. "Leia, my princess." He greeted with a kiss to her forehead. The boy was right behind his sister and wrapped his arms around his neck too. Anakin turned and kissed his temple. "Luke, my little protector." He stood up, making a groaning sound. "You two are getting heavy!" He turned to Obi-Wan and answered his question. "I just wanted to keep a memory alive." He answered mysteriously with an amused gleam in his eye.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "What memory? When have I even been called Ben? You never even knew any Bens."

"Uncle Ben!" Leia reached out for her uncle to take her. Obi-Wan happily indulged her and she quickly got comfortable in his arms.

"Ani." A sweet voice floated down from the top of the stairs and he quickly looked up to see his angel coming down. She reached him and they kissed over Luke's head.

After the death of the Sith Lord, Master Windu, injured and exhausted, had placed a hand on his shoulders and told him he did the right thing. After he had walked away, Anakin had murmured, "I hope so" under his breath. He was still feeling conflicted and worried he had made the wrong decision, that his wife was going to die because he decided to put his trust in a man claiming to be his future son. It had sounded preposterous. He dared not tell anyone about it and he hadn't. Not when Obi-Wan asked if he was alright or when his wife wondered if he was feeling well.

For four years, he kept it to himself. When the senate questioned their actions against the Supreme Chancellor, he kept his mouth shut of the future if the man had lived. When he came out into the open of his marriage and parenthood, he remained quiet on the possible destruction of the Jedi Order. When he had been momentarily kicked out of the Order, he did not argue, knowing he was more rich then any of the Jedi for having the love of a family. When the Jedi Codes changed and he was reinstated into the Order, he did so with pride, knowing he could be a Jedi Knight his son would be proud of. He spoke nothing to the Senate, the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan, or Padme. It was a secret he planned to take to his grave. It mattered not anymore. It was a non-existing future.

And over those years, he had come to believe his son really did come from the future to stop him from joining the Sith. The proof was in his arms right now making a disgusted face at his kissing parents. They pulled away and laughed at their son's childish action.

Anakin turned to his wife, seriously. "Are you sure you want this, angel?" He asked as he shifted Luke more securely against him. As if sensing the mood shift, Luke frowned with his thumb in his mouth and looked at his beautiful mother with bright blue eyes. It almost seemed like he knew what they were talking about and was begging his mother for this chance.

Padme reached out and brushed back Luke's blond hair. She smiled sadly, her eyes filling up with tears, as she nodded. "Yes. He belongs with the Jedi and it is not like I'll never see him again. Thanks to the new Code."

The only thing that changed in the Code was the attachment rule. Jedi were only allowed to marry after getting approval from the Jedi council. They would have to assess if the Jedi would be to possessive or obsessive of their spouse before allowing the marriage to go through. As for the parents with Jedi children, they were now told they would be able to be with their child for two months every year until they become padawans. Once then, they would be able to see them a week every few months between missions. After they are Knighted, they were allowed to visit their parents anytime they are able too.

"We should get going then. It was nice to see you again, Padme." Obi-Wan greeted as he lowered Leia back to the ground. The girl immediately ran to her mother to get picked up again, which Padme gladly allowed. She held her baby girl tightly to her bosom, needing the comfort of being with her other child.

She smiled back at Obi-Wan nodded. "You too, Obi-Wan." She turned to her husband. "Will I see you tonight or will you be getting Luke settled?" She asked.

Anakin gazed at his son before turning back to her. "I think I'll spend the night at the Temple. Just in case Luke needs me."

Padme nodded and leaned in for a final kiss. She then kissed Luke's forehead. "I'll see you in a few months, baby. Be good for you daddy, okay?" She sweet talked.

Luke nodded. "Okay, mama." He blinked at his sister and waved. "Bye, bye, sisssster." He stressed.

Leia had tears in her eyes, seemingly sensing they wouldn't see each other for a while. "Bye, bye, baather." She whispered back, mispronouncing the word brother.

It took a few more minutes of goodbyes and kisses before Anakin and Obi-Wan was walking out the door with Luke. As they were walking back to the speeder, with Obi-Wan in the lead, Anakin glanced down at his son. "You were right, Luke."

His son looked up, his eyes still teary from the goodbyes and he had dry tear marks down his cheek. His eyes were red and puffy. "'Bout what, daddy?"

Anakin chuckled. "I don't regret my decision."

Luke stared up at him, not comprehending before he giggled. "Daddy silly."

"Maybe." He agreed with a mischievous grin. "But it runs in the family. If I'm silly, then so are you. Silly Luke and for now on you have to call me Knight Skywalker, understand?"

Luke laid his head on his shoulder. "Okay, daddy."

"We'll work on that." Anakin murmured as he shook his head in amusement. He entered the speeder. Obi-Wan was already strapped in and was waiting for him to get strapped in.

Obi-Wan looked over at him. "Ready?"

Anakin nodded. "Ready, Master."

As the speeder flew back to the Temple, Anakin reflected on his future son. Despite not growing up with his father, he knew him well. He knew he wouldn't regret turning from the dark side. He knew what to say to make sure he didn't join Palpatine and Anakin was grateful. He was grateful Luke was brought to him. He was grateful to have his family. That one moment changed the whole universe and it was Anakin's choice that decided which way it would go. The moment was on him and he made his choice as a conflicted man, but, now, he could proudly say he would make the same choice. And it was all thanks to Luke, his son.

* * *

**I hope this ending was a good enough ending! **

**I was thinking the Jedi Temple had become more like a boarding school...being away from home for months learning new things, coming home two months out of the summer..that sort of thing..makes sense? I couldn't use the word 'boarding school'..I don't know if the Star Wars universe has such things like a boarding school..so I couldn't compare it to that in the chapter...**


End file.
